Brotherly Love, or Not
by LoquaciousGirl
Summary: The Marauders have always been as close as family, so Sirius and Remus are ecstatic when they become stepbrothers. But their excitement is short lived when they realize that their love might go beyond the brotherly type…AU
1. Chapter 1

**Brotherly Love, or Not**

**Summary: **The Marauders have always been as close as family, so Sirius and Remus are ecstatic when they become stepbrothers. But their excitement is short lived when they realize that their love might go beyond the brotherly type...AU

**Rating:** T for safety.

**Authors Note:** I'm going to say this now - this story is AU a little bit, and I know Sirius' family hated him, but in this story Sirius only has a mother and a sister and they are loving, so please don't leave me a review saying that I am an idiot, and Sirius' mother hated him, and he had no sister, or anything of the like. Thanks.

**Warning**: I don't consider **slash** (homosexual romance) a warning, but in case you're homophobic, you probably shouldn't read this as this story contains two boys (**Sirius/Remus**) kissing. I think there shouldn't be a difference between heterosexual and homosexual relationships, so I'll warn you of the heterosexual romance that might come up also.

- I borrowed that warning from **Wuff **because I completely agree with it.

**Disclaimer: **Everything is JKR's except the plot and some possible OC's.

Remus Lupin sat against the wall on his bed; quill in hand, parchment upon a book in his lap, and his legs dangling across the mattress as he finished writing a letter to Peter Pettigrew. Peter was one of his best friends, along with James Potter and Sirius Black. At this moment during the fifth year Christmas holidays, with nothing to do, the refrigerator empty (for his father was a muggleborn wizard), and all his letters sent, Remus was bored. He'd be going back to Hogwarts in a week. He wished dearly that James and Sirius were here play fighting on the floor, and Peter watching them with a sense of awe mixed with fear. He looked out the window, listening for the roar of a car engine, or footsteps of someone walking up the steps. His father was out tonight, on some date. Remus smiled to himself. He was glad his father was moving on. After his mother died when he was four, he of course didn't want anyone to replace her, but his father needed happiness and Remus hoped to god he would find some. His father had been on many dates so far, but from each one he had come back saying it just wasn't right. Remus didn't think that this time would be any different.

He hoped that when the right person did come along, he would like her. Remus wasn't sure that he would like a stepmother, but if his father was happy, he could sacrifice that. Besides, he'd be going to school most of the time, and after that was over, he'd be moving out. So what was the big deal? But then, Remus wondered, how would any woman deal with her boyfriend/husband's son being a werewolf? She wouldn't, that's what. Remus felt the guilt overcome him and tried to push it to the back of his mind.

It was pretty late, and when his eyes started to droop, he didn't fight them...

--

Sirius Black quite enjoyed reading. Now, don't let that line fool you, Sirius was anything but a nerdy bookworm that always did his homework. He was not a Remus Lupin - well, Remus wasn't really a _nerd- _but the point here, is that Sirius wasn't either. Quite the opposite, in fact. Sirius really did enjoy reading, but there was no way he'd let that ruin his reputation. And that is why while in Hogwarts, he had to finish his books in the dead of the night, huddled under his covers, with the lumos charm on his wand. He was quite relieved that he was at last home for the Easter Holidays, where he could read freely and without fear of interruption.

Except for his older sister, that is.

Sirius could hear her footsteps near his door. She had obviously come back from work, and he hurriedly snapped his book closed, and threw it under his bed. He was annoyed, he was just getting to the good part.

"Sirius," her amused voice wafted through his door, "I _don't_ know you're reading, so go ahead hide it. I mean, I _haven't_ been living with you for sixteen years or anything."

Sirius scowled and threw something random at the door. She laughed and walked in.

"It's a good thing, you know," she said, her black hair falling into her face, "I thought you would know it's good to like to read."

Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever..." he grumbled. She laughed again.

"What is it Cassie?"

"What, now I have to have a reason to talk to my baby brother?"

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes.

"I just came up because I was bored," she said, "Wanted to see you."

"Go to work or something," replied Sirius. It was well known that Cassie loved her job, simple as it was, at Flourish & Blotts.

"My job is done for the day, little brother," she said, plopping on top of the bed. "Sadly, that is. It's time to move on to the next one - annoying you."

Sirius rolled his gray eyes. He really just wanted to get back to his book...

"So," said Cassie, smiling, "Where's Mom?"

"On another date."

"I hope she likes this one."

"Yup."

"She's been dating a lot."

"Yup."

"I'm glad she moved on from Dad.

"Yup."

"He was an ass, anyways."

"Yup."

"You're being uncooperative."

"Yup."

"Ugh!" Cassie threw her hands up in the air and left the bedroom. Sirius smiled a little to himself as he reached under his bed to get his book. Cassie was right - his father was an asshole and it didn't matter if he walked out on them. He was a pure blood fanatic and didn't deserve to be with them anyways...

--

Remus jumped as his father burst through the room, grinning widely.

"Hey, dad..."

John Lupin grabbed Remus into a bone crushing hug. Remus squeaked into his father's shoulder, caught by surprise. He wondered what made his father so happy, and hoped against hope that it was the date.

"I think I've found her Remus..."

Remus smiled.

"I think I've found the one..."

John let go of his son and Remus stumbled back. He turned amber eyes toward his father as he laughed at the impact his hug had caused. Remus smiled slightly. He was so skinny it wasn't healthy, really. He straightened out his rumpled clothing and sent his father a grin. The man seemed star struck. Remus had been hoping for this ever since John started dating again. The look on his face was eerily similar to James' when he talked about Lily. Remus grin got larger at that.

"I take it the date went well?"

"Yes, yes, it did..." the man said dreamily. Remus resisted laughing by biting on his tongue. Suddenly, John snapped back to his old self.

"Well, Remus," he said, smiling, "I'm tired. I'm heading out to bed now, don't stay up too late."

He clapped his son on the shoulder and disappeared up the steps out the door, leaving Remus in wonder of why his father did not speak about the date.

--

Sirius finished the book with a satisfied smile on his face when he heard giggling. Loud, stifled, girly giggling. He curiously left his bedroom and walked in the direction of the giggles. His mother and sister did not _giggle. _They were fine, beautiful, distinguished women who _laughed, _or chuckled, or chortled. They did not giggle. But, there they were, sitting in the kitchen with their heads close to each other, unaware of Sirius peeking through the door, and _giggling. _Sirius felt his lips twitch and listened in closer.

"...oh he was perfect, Cassie..."

Sirius felt his eyebrows raise. What was this? Had one of her dates actually gone well?

"That's wonderful, Mom. Are you going to see him again?"

"Maybe."

More giggling. Sirius felt that his curiosity was satisfied enough for now and left towards their owlery to see if he had any new letters from his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

I realize I haven't updated in a long while and I probably won't for another long while. I feel bad because I got such a response for this story, but the thing is, I have all these ideas for different stories, I write one or two chapters and then I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry, I used hate it when authors did that, but now I understand.  I won't be really abandoning the story though - I'm going to continue it _way _later, when I finish my other chapter stories. Although I'm also postponing Impossible Missions Involving Sirius Black- so I don't know which one I'll do first. Right now, I'm just focusing on my SiriusOC story. Again, I'm sorry, and I hope that you guys will read this when I finally pick up on it - you'll only have one chapter to reread! =)

Please review, I just want to know that you guys aren't upset with me...

_Loquacious Girl_


End file.
